


A Heroic Knight

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Damsel!Lena, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Halloween Costumes, Knight!Alex, Lena tends to Alex's wounds, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Protective Alex (Ironically suited as a knight for Halloween) once more puts her life in danger to protect Lena against an amateur attack, resulting in her being scraped up and bruised up, with shards of random small objects piercing her skin.  Lena, in her damsel dress, tends to her wounded hero.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	A Heroic Knight

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "You can’t give more than yourself."
> 
>   

> 
> Note: A bit rusty coming back into this. Sorry it's not my best. Hope you guys still enjoy it! (Also, yes, I jumped around, don't worry. I'll fill in the other prompts eventually.)
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


  


Alex was perched on a stool in the medical center of the DEO, while Lena stood in front of her with purple, latex gloves on and a pair of tweezers in her hand. The CEO was now playing doctor as she picked at the tiny shards of material that had embedded itself into Alex's skin. The DEO Director's latest set of injuries was a result from an amateur attack on Lena earlier that day.

  


"Ow!" Alex flinched as Lena pulled out a small piece of metal from Alex's hairline. "You know...we have med techs to do this."

"Are you saying I don't _know_ how to do this?" Lena responded with a somewhat accusatory tone. She then carefully yanked out yet another object from Alex's scalp, though there was a bit more force than necessary, just to prove a point.

"Ow! No, it's not— I was just thinking you don't need to— Hey! Taylor!" Alex shouted over Lena's shoulder when she eyed the one of the med techs walking out of the room. "Do you think you can— Ow! Lee!"

"I got this, Alex," she said with a stern look that Alex couldn't argue with. She then dropped another foreign object onto a metal tray by her side.

Stepping close, the younger man spoke up. "You needed me, Director?"

"Tayor is it?" Lena interrupted as she turned her head. She kept her hands occupied by holding Alex's head in place and the other had purchase on the bloodied tweezers.

"Um...yes, ma'am."

"I think the Director is just being a bit wary of my _skills_...," she said, emphasizing the last word. "We're good. Maybe grab a lollipop for me to give her after she's been a good girl and showed bravery for sticking through with the procedure," Lena mocked. She then turned to face Alex with a teasing look, involving that infamous arched brow and half-smile; the one that Alex knew so well.

"I um....we're good, Taylor. Sorry. Carry on," Alex relented.

  


Amused, he just bit back a smile and nodded his head. He knew better than to get between the DEO's latest couple. Lena then continued with her meticulous effort to rid the foreign objects in her girlfriend's skin.

  


"Don't trust me yet, love?" She questioned rhetorically as she plucked a tiny piece of glass from above Alex's brow, causing Alex to flinch.

"No— I mean, I do. I just....Taylor's got...softer hands when it comes to this stuff," she shrugged meekly.

  


Lena stepped away and crossed her arms, looking at Alex with disbelief.

  


"You're complaining about my heavy handedness, while _you_, Director Tough Guy, selflessly jumped in front of me to protect me from an explosion. Riddle me that, Alex Danvers. I hardly believe _this_," she said waving the blood-stained tweezers in her hand, "causes worse pain."

  


"Well...I guess if you put it that way..."

  


Lena shook her head and stepped forward once more, steadying Alex's head with her left hand, while she focused back on her task.

  


"Thank you, by the way. You don't have to keep putting yourself in danger for my sake, you know?"

  


Lena's voice was softer then, and perhaps she trembled a bit, but she tried to cover it up. Alex noticed though. She reached her left hand up to place it softly on Lena's arm, stopping the woman's movements.

  


"It's what I do, Lee. I protect those I love with everything I've got."

"You can’t give more than yourself," Lena responded in earnest, her green eyes misting over.

"Then that's what you get," Alex answered with a soft smile. "All of me."

  


And maybe it was the grit on her face, or the streaks of dried blood smeared down the sides of her temple and onto her cheekbones, that made Lena believe once more, that her soft and loving girlfriend really is such a fierce and strong protector, one who'd weather the worst of storms for those she cared for, including herself.

  


"You're so damn stubborn," she scoffed, but slowly, an adoring smile came peering through. She then went back to focusing on Alex's injuries, opting to be a bit gentler with her hero.

"It's a Danvers trait," she said smugly. "Can be attractive sometimes though, right?" Alex smirked.

"I'll call it endearing. _Some_ of the time," she said with amusement as she pulled out yet another piece of metal from her girlfriend's scalp. "Besides, when I said that you'd be my hero tonight, I didn't think it to be in the literal, 'Save me' sense." Her voice had a hint of flirtatiousness to it.

"What? Because I'm dressed as a fake knight, doesn't mean I'm off duty from my real job, you know. Halloween doesn't put my protective streak on pause. I do have to prove myself worthy of my damsel."

  


Lena rolled her eyes and placed the tweezers down, swapping it with some cotton balls and sterile saline solution. She then wiped at Alex's wounds gently.

  


"I'm hardly a helpless damsel in distress, love."

Chuckling, Alex responded, "Of course not. You're a strong and capable woman, Lena Luthor," Alex said as she hopped off the stool, and stepped close to Lena, then put her soiled hands on the waist of Lena's ivory gown. A flirty grin then formed on her face. "But you are a damsel....in _this dress_," she joked.

"A dress happily chosen for my brave knight," Lena responded, reaching forward to toy with the tattered fabric of Alex's black cape that clung to her shoulders.

  


They both leaned in simultaneously, kissing each other softly before it became an entanglement of tongues and lips that slid across their mouths, devouring each other and turning heated for nearly a minute. Eventually, they parted for air, smiling widely as they kept their foreheads touching.

  


"I still stand by the fact that you weren't meant to be my hero in the streets, but a hero in the sheets...," Lena teased before she curled her bottom lip inwards, captured between her teeth.

"Well, I still can be...," Alex said with confidence as she firmly tugged Lena in by her hips.

"Did you actually wear them?" Lena asked in a seductive tone, as her hands slid down between their bodies, wandering low to slip under the tunic of Alex's medieval costume. Alex's breath hitched as Lena's touch came a little too close between her legs.

  


Alex swallowed hard and cleared her throat, her face flushing lightly from Lena's ministrations.

  


"Alex?" Lena questioned with a smirk after a longer than normal silence. Looking into each other's eyes, Alex was the one who broke from the stare first, giggling as she did so.

  


"You know it's the silliest request ever, right?"

"Well, did you? Are you wearing them?" Lena inquired once more, clearly intrigued.

  


Alex nodded, lips pursed to prevent her from laughing. It _was_ silly.

  


"It's your fault for picking them up in the lingerie store and laughing so hard about it," Lena commented.

"Babe, a pair of glittery, shiny, frilly underpants WAS hilarious. How can you not laugh at them?"

"Says the girl who's now wearing them."

  


Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, pursing her lips to try to hide her amusement.

  


"Only because you dared me to. I don't back down from a challenge easily, you know."

  


Alex then leaned forward and captured Lena's lips. Lena allowed Alex to control the kiss, humming into the possessive motion.

  


"Well," Lena said with a light-hearted chuckle as she pulled away. "I always wanted a knight of my own in shining underpants."

"You know that it'll break the mood right? We'll just be laughing the whole time."

"Only if I make you dance in them too," she added with a wink.

  


And at that, the both of them couldn't help but laugh at the idea together.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Also, for those curious to know what those undies look like. [Find them here](https://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/5/5/6/7/4/6/webimg/671362061_o.jpg?nc=619).**
> 
>   



End file.
